Soul's Plight
by Melynkoli Kypsake
Summary: Her nights plauged with strange visions, her days filled with questions and confusion, Taki searches for answers behind the strange visions. Is it the mind games of the Sword or something of another source? Rated R for Sexual content. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: um...Okay, here it goes. I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Soul Calibur and all events in this work are strictly a figment of my often times twisted imagination...  
  
By the Gods that sucked. But I'm sure you get the picture. If not then you need to be beaten with a wet noodle, chained down to a chair and force to watch wrinkly old men belly dance—Naked. Now with that pleasant picture in mind, Enjoy and Review please.  
  
A/N: This story will be leading up to a crossover. With what you ask? Well with ---  
  
I'll give you a hint. Then you'll just have to either wait and see or figure it out.   
  
And now with out further delay I Present to you--- Wait. I forgot. I will be receiving assistance from my co-writer and best friend, Xana also known as Jubilation Overdose. (The bloopers were her Idea. I do the serious stuff.)  
  
Okay now we can move on to the story, that is if you haven't gotten bored and hopped to another story in which case, you suck. –pokes out her tongue-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue  
  
Chosen by history a man becomes a warrior. Engraved into history a man becomes a hero  
  
--- Song by a 14th century Troubadour  
  
Eyes as black as the night focused on a point beyond the surface of the

obsidian liquid with then the black bowl, carved from wood, then

lovingly painted and decorated by hand with runes and glyphs of

protection. Those eyes watched as one by one, faces materialized and

floated slowly to the surface, dispersing like pricked bubbles only to be

replaced by another image then another, then another. Each image of the

various warriors who sought out the Demonic Blade to either covet or

destroy its great power and vile hold over the world. One by one they

appeared, surfaced, then faded away, and yet still more continued.

These faces were new. Of a different time and place, yet their lives

were destined to be touched by the cursed influence of the blade.

The Hopeless drunk. The Determined Grandfather. The silver haired

assassin. The Ambitious female fighter. The Runaway Ninja. The

Grieving Mercenary. The flamboyant spinner of music. The rebellious

daughter and her irate father and yet still more each took there place to

dance across the water. The Finally the last face appeared, yet instead

of disappearing like the rest, it hovered on the surface and stared back at

the world.

A Child. Hair so black it carried natural highlights of ruby red,

eyes a startling shade of blue that held an underlying current of

something dark, something that threatened to consume the light and

innocence. Power as equally dark came off of him in waves. His was

the ability to destroy, to corrupt. And yet...

"What do you see?" A soft, husky voice asked. Female. Slowly

looking up from her scrying bowl, Rhiana stared across the dimly lit

room, blinking slowly, then turning her head, her gaze met that of her

sister. Somber magenta eyes met hers and saw the answer there before

she even spoke. "Death, Ziara. I see death. A long trail of blood and

destruction that from these times far beyond into another where evil

already runs rampant and free. Evil which will be amplified far beyond

anything you could possibly conceive. All because of this," Rhiana

nodded towards the youthful visage still reflected in the dark water.

"Child."

"There must be something we can do, Rhiana. It is after all only a

child." Ziara protested as she approached the table on which the

bowl rested and peered into the water. Rhiana shot her an ominous look.

"Do not so easily dismiss what I say on the basis that it is a child. Evil

is evil. No matter what the shape, form, or size." She shook her head

and looked away. "No. There is nothing we can do but warn those

Destined to cross paths with this danger. The rest...the rest is up to them.

They can either succumb to their fates or change it. We are not to

interfere. Is that understood?" Ziara looked as if she wanted to protest,

yet the look in her sisters eyes quelled any argument. Instead she sighed

and nodded her head, "Yes. I understand."

"The stage is set then. History's in the making."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
_She held a child covered in blood, screeching with loud throaty cries that mingled with the sound of soft sobbing somewhere in the blurred edges of her subconscious. The child appeared human, but a dark whisper of evil radiated from it, an evil that was familiar to her, an evil that resided in the very things she hunted. All around her voices trilled with agitated whispers, and no one voice was different from the others, making it hard to discern what was being said. All she knew was that something was terribly wrong. Wrong with this child and wrong with the darkness hovering about her. The voices grew more and more shrill until they rose to a deafening shriek. She got the feeling of melting away before colors and images began whirling about her, bleeding into one another. Drab colors became vivid. Cold became warm. Up became down. And it suddenly became like she was falling, spiraling out of control. Then the scene abruptly changed, and gone was the dizzying sensation that she had felt, here she found herself surrounded by destruction and flames that hissed in delight as they were fed writhing human flesh. Something moved in her arms and she looked down to see the child swathed in blankets, staring up at her with deep blue eyes and a crown of thick black curls.  
A man approached her, carrying something in his hands that she could not make out, but felt its evil just the same. She began backing away for what he held could only be death. What else could feel so menacing yet utterly seductive? Eyes an unearthly shade of blue were tinged with a crimson glow and held hers as he knelt to place the object at her feet, then slowly rose back up and looked down at her.  
_This is the future. This is mankind's fate._ The words oddly enough were clear, but those full lips never moved. She chanced to look down and knew a brief moment of surprise. The baby was gone. She looked around, overcome with a wave of panic, her gaze coming back to the dark hair, blue- eyed stranger. Eyes very much like the child who she once held in her arms. She knew without question that he was the child, only in adult form, yet something else about the man had seemed familiar, yet even now, as she dwelled on the nights events, she could not place what that something was.  
  
_ Who are you?_ She asked, stepping closer. _Why does it feel like I know you?_ But she received nothing more than a gentle kiss on her cheek, his lips cool on her flesh and sending a shock of cold through her body as if ice had formed in her veins. And then there was nothing. Complete and utter darkness as she was forced out of the void of sleep and plunged back into wakefulness.  
_  
Taki awoke with a gasp and shot up, her long brown hair falling around her shoulders in a mass of unruly locks, obscuring her vision as she looked around. It was still dark yet, there was a feeling of newness in the air that signaled dawn was on the way. Beside her on the animal skin blanket she had bought from a road side peddler, Seung Mina lay sprawled out on her back, one arm thrown over her eyes, her chest rising and falling slowly as she snored softly, her face serene. She murmured something in her sleep and rolled onto her side, scratching her arm, then falling still once more.  
At least she was having a peaceful night's sleep. Taki had yet to do so in the past two weeks, thanks to the disturbing visions that refused to allow her to rest during the night, making her slow and agitated during the day and dulling her usually sharp instincts, which is exceedingly dangerous for a Ninja, especially one who had to remain on the look out at all times.  
  
"Yes, Hwang. I will marry you....what? So soon? I would love to! " Seung Mina gurgled joyfully in her sleep. Taki rolled her eyes , then turned around to pull back the blanket and retrieve her weapons. Mekki- Maru remained in its sheath sealed with spells of protection to reign in it's awesome powers, while Rekki-Maru lay beside it. Picking up the latter blade she stared down at it and closed her eyes. How her life had changed coming into contact with this weapon. She'd given up everything to keep it safe and protected, keep it out of the wrong hands. But in the end was it really worth it? Was constantly avoiding the assassins sent to track her down really worth all this? She secured the weapon at her back, leaving her own question unanswered.

Yet deep down she knew what the answer was. If it meant keeping it out of the corrupted hands of men like Toki, then by all means yes. However currently her concern was reaching Greece to speak with the Flaxen haired warrior about the reoccurring dreams. Perhaps she could offer some insight about the visions and provide some way to stop them, then and only then would Taki be able to function efficiently should she have the misfortune of running into Toki's men. It simply a matter of when not if.  
  
She lay back down on her back after replacing both of her swords beneath the blanket, then stared up at the waning night sky, Mina falling momentarily silent except for the occasional murmur of delight. Silently she asked anyone within that ebony celestial body willing to listen for guidance and strength, and drifting slowly back to sleep, hoped that would be enough.

* * *

"Ay girlie watch where ya goin' uh? " A plump and irate woman with thinning gray hair that had once been a dark sable and glassy blue eyes huffed at Seung Mina as she barreled past, heft a heavy cart full hand woven baskets and cloth, her skirts swirling around thick swollen ankles and large feet that tread offensively over the beautifully placed stones that paved the roads. The market place was packed with merchants selling their wares—oils from the middle east, tapestries made of fine silk from Japan, spices and herbs, ointments and cures for the sick and impotent, meats and sweet smelling breads that teased the senses and seduced the mouth into watering.  
  
"Terribly sorry ma'am." Seung Mina called sounding repentant enough, but Taki caught the underlying sarcasm and smiled faintly with mild amusement. Mina had been spending too much time around her. Mina hurried to catch up, noticing the path Taki cleared as they walked through the crowd. Wary glances were cast in their direction—mainly at the female ninja whose dark gaze remained unreadable and pleasantly blank. A child that had ambled into Taki's path was promptly swept up and hurried away by his distrustful mother. Seung Mina remained bright and cheerful as ever, trying to dispel some of the awkwardness mounting. 

"Perhaps they are not used to strangers." Mina offered, though the statement sounded more like a question than reassurance. Besides, that, she doubted the huge Zombatoh she was carrying with her didn't exactly help to alleviate any budding suspicion from the locals either.

"Or perhaps they are wiser than they appear." Taki replied coolly. "Stay here." Seung Mina made a sound that sounding like a snort and started to reply, however Taki was already approaching a black smith, his tent positioned between a cart where an elderly couple were selling trinkets and a rack full of beautiful crafted swords. Smoke billowed in plums of white ash from the open top and sparks from the soft white hot metal flew as the smith pound away with his hammer, carefully shaping it.

The smith himself was a relatively large man topping Taki in height by a little over a foot, sleek muscle corded his arms as he worked, lock of thick wavy black lay plastered against his sweaty brow drawn into a frown of concentration as deep green eyes focused all their attention on the task before them. Sweat glisten on his bare torso and dripped onto the coarse material of his pants beneath leather apron was tied around his narrow waist.

"Rothion."

The smith looked up sharply, the frown of concentration deepening into one of irritation at being interrupted, Suddenly the frown brightened into a faint smile as the husband of Sophitia recognized his woman's savior and old friend. He lifted the finished sword he'd been working on and dipped it into a large bucket of cool water, the metal hissing fiercely as steam rose off it. Rothion set down the sword and picked up a rag from his workbench to clean the sweat from his face before going over to extend his hand.


	3. Page 2

"Taki, it's been a long time." Taki took his hand firmly, not missing the slight distrust in his gaze, then released it as she turned to signal Mina over to join them. "You're looking for Sophitia are you not?"

Taki nodded as Seung Mina stopped beside her, leaning against the staff of her weapon. "I am, but it is not for reasons that you would fear.'' She knew just from the way he was looking at her, that the very fear had to do with her bringing tidings of the fragments of the demons sword. Though he had crafted Sophitia's weapons himself the last time she made her venture, he'd strongly objected and feared for her. Now, with two children, he refused to harbor the thought of Sophitia leaving once more to pursue the Sword.

"Then what are your reasons exactly?" Rothion inquired with a slight edge of challenge in his deep voice, his shoulders squaring, chin lifting ever so slightly. Taki held her ground, refusing to be intimidated for that was what he was attempting to do. Intimidate her using his size and the fact that he was a man. She felt the inane urge to laugh in the man's foolish face. She had seen animals act this way when protecting a mate from harm, usually in the form of another male. The fact of the matter was, Taki had seen too much in her day to be intimidated. She had seen evil darker than any mortal man could fathom. Rothion's act did not scare her one bit.

" What I must say are for the ears of your wife and she alone. "

"It's that damned sword again isn't it?" Rothion demanded. Taki gave Seung Mina suffering look then swung her gaze back to Rothion. Rothion folded his arms across his chest, his eyes burning with anger and understandable fear for his woman. Hadn't it been for the latter she spotted there, she would have refused to offer any explanations.

"No. It is not the sword." At least she didn't think it was. There had been no strong resonations of evil that she had been able to sense, yet it could always be a possibility.

"Taki. I am pleased to see you." Taki and Mina turned from the brooding figure in the tent and found a smiling Sophitia dressed in a simplistic blue dress that enhanced the blue of her eyes with long flowing sleeves and sandals on her feet. She carried a large basket filled with bread, fruit, pieces of venison, and a bottle of wine in one hand while the other lifted to push a rebel strand of golden hair from her large eyes glowing eyes that filled with love and adoration when she looked past them at her husband.

She walked up and hugged her with one arm despite the awkward tension she felt seize Taki's body. She stepped back grinning beautifully. "I see you still are not one for open affection, Taki." Taki simply shrugged and stepped out of the way so she could pass and go to her husband.

Both Seung Mina and Taki glanced away in opposite directions when Sophitia greeted her husband with a slow lingering kiss after she handed him the basket and he set it aside. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your friend, Taki. "

Sophitia's voice drew Taki's attention back to the couple within the tent, still holding each other despite the heat that hung within the animal skin walls. Seung Mina was already extending her hand with a bright smile before Taki could speak.

"Seung Mina, this is Sophitia. Sophitia this is Seung Mina. "

"Taki's told me a great deal about you." Seung Mina replied after shaking her hand.

Sophitia grinned. "And I have yet to learn about you, Seung Mina. But I have heard things about your family. It its nice to meet you." She turned to Rothion, "You will be home in time for the evening meal won't you?"

Rothion cast a narrow eyed glance at Taki and nodded. "For you I will be."

"He doesn't seem to like you very much." Seung Mina whispered.

"Wise man." Taki answered back.

Seung Mina stared at her for the space of a moment. Did she have to say that about everyone? What went on in that head of hers, she could only guess. But, Seung Mina, concluded silently, when you're constantly fighting a battle to stay alive, perhaps it was necessary to stay indifferent. Frowning slightly she looked away. She deserved more than what life had given her, but Taki took it all in stride, facing and conquering obstacles that stood in her way. For that, Seung Mina would always respect her.

"Come you two," Sophitia said, stepping from Rothion and walking past them. "I know you are exhausted from your travels. Are you hungry?"

"Starved." Seung Mina answered as the two of them fell into step behind her.

"Good. We have freshly cook venison and bread back at the cottage. Cassandra will be glad to meet you both."

"Cassandra?"

"My sister. She's caring for my children right now as a favor."

"Are there many of them?"

Sophitia chuckled. "No, just two. Pyrrha and Patroklos. Though Rothion would like there to be more."

While Seung Mina and Sophitia engaged in lighthearted conversation, Taki trailed behind like a silent shadow. Watching. Absorbing. The night's lack of sleep combined with the grueling pace she set to reach Greece was beginning to take its toll on her body. But rest was an elusive thing for her weary being. They walked a short distance to the out skirts of the town where a large cottage stood like a silent sentinel amid the lush green of the surrounding meadow dotted with brilliant purple and yellow flowers that filled the war air with a sweet scent. The walked up the stairs and stepped inside, immediately greeted with the savory smells of meat and bread.

The house it's self could be called cozy with its cheerful decorations and tapestries, it's walls line with shelves filled with cups, plates, and pots. A table big enough to fit five people sat in the center of the room next to the hearth surrounded by sat next to a loom in one corner while a kitten slept in a basket in another. Sophitia set down three plates on the table along with cups, wine, a loaf of bread and a plate full of sliced meat. Mina propped her weapon against the wall near the rocking chair, then sat down at the table with Taki just as a woman was stepping out of a room near the back and closing the door behind her with a sigh as she swept into the room, wearing a dress that could have been identical to the one that Sophitia wore had it not been for the intricate white embroidery along the hem and sleeves.

"I thought those two would never go to sleep. Honestly, Sophitia how you do it is and will always remain a mystery to me." Cassandra huffed as she entered the room, a spiting image of her elder sister, however her own flaxen hair was much shorter. She stopped when she saw that her sister had company. "Oh, hello."

"Cass, I'm sure you remember Taki and this is her friend Seung Mina."

"This is the one who saved you and tended your wounds." She paused and nodded. "Yes I remember. It is good to see you again. And once more thank you for aiding my sister. Rothion would have never survived if anything had happened to her." Cassandra turned to Seung Mina and smiled warmly. "And it is nice to meet you as well Seung Mina. I am Cassandra, Sophitia's younger sister."

"Come. Sit Cassandra. We were just about to share a meal. " Sophitia turned to set another place at the table as Cassandra sat down. "Go on you two. Eat." Taki and Seung Mina began filling their plates and tearing into the warm flaky bread and chunks of succulent meat. "What brings you back to Greece Taki?" Cassandra inquired curiously. Taki caught the spark in her eyes as she lifted her cup to take a sip of wine and knew what the young woman was thinking.

"I came to speak with Sophitia." she replied, setting down her cup. Sophitia turned holding a plate in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Speak with me? What about?"

"I—"

"It' s the sword again isn't it? " Cassandra asked becoming defensive.

"No. It has nothing to do with Soul Edge. At least I hope not." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. " I'd rather discuss this in private, Sophitia." She looked pointedly at Cassandra who was poised to say something else, but lost the nerve under that gaze. Sophitia set the plate and cup down in front of Cassandra then joined them at the table.

"All right. We can go out after the meal. Now all of you eat." Without another word everyone resumed or began eating. Seung Mina shot Taki a look from across the table, one thin eyebrow arching upwards slightly. Taki returned her look steadily, biting into a chunk of bread. Mina rolled her eyes and went back to eating, acknowledging that Taki still wasn't about to offer her any information before she talked to Sophitia.

The rest of the meal passed on in near silence. Except for the occasional observations of the weather or the latest sword Rothion had just finished, no one really spoke too much. As usual, Taki said nothing, a fact that the sisters were content to silently chalk up to being the typical Asian Ninja and Seung Mina simply credited to a foul mood. Once everyone was finished, Sophitia gathered the dishes and placed them in a basket to be carried out later and washed in the near by stream while Cassandra showed Seung Mina off to a room where she would be able to rest for a few hours.

"Now Taki. What is it that causes you such unrest?" She asked as she moved about the room, clearing dishes and setting a pan of cream before the sleeping kitten.

"Funny you should call it that for I haven't been able to sleep peacefully in days." Taki stood up from the table and began to pace the floor like a caged animal, used to being outdoors and not within the confines of a home for overly long."I would like to discuss this outside if you don't mind."

"All right," Sophitia hefted the basket full of dishes and propped it against her hip as she walked towards the door. Just then a little ball of brown and white fur shot past Taki's feet and bounded out of the door no sooner than Sophitia got it halfway open.

"Shouldn't you..." Taki began, gesturing to the kitten.

"Ikiris loves going outside. He'll be fine." She stepped outside and began walking towards the stream. Taki followed, as did Ikiris, prancing along beside her feet, stopping even now and then to pounce on some unsuspecting grasshopper taking refuge in the grass, letting out a frustrated yowl when his target escaped him.

"So, what is on your mind Taki? You've been unusually silent. Even for you. " They stopped at a small stream hidden between the meadow and a line of thick trees thick with lush and vibrant green leaves. Kneeling, she began to rise each of the dishes in the cool clear water. Taki sat down in the grass, Ikiris hopping into her lap. Hesitating, Taki began to push the fur ball away, but when it began purring she settled for stroking it's soft fur. The feel of it help to calm her and allowed her to tell Sophitia of the visions that plagued her night sleep. She explained each detail exactly as she remembered it, even when her body began to grow chill and the same feelings of foreboding stole into her soul. Her eyes grew dark as she relayed the dreams to Sophitia who by the time she had finished was sitting beside her staring out at the stream.

"Perhaps it was simply a dream, Taki."

"No dream is that persistent. Or feels that real"

"True. "She sighed. "What do you think it means? "

"That's what I came to find out."

Sophitia lie back in the grass and stared up at the cornflower blue of the sky, silent for a very long time. "If indeed it is a vision of things to come, she began softly turning her head to look at Taki. " Does that mean you will become a mother?" a faint smile curved her full lips, then widened at the glare Taki sent her.

"_That_ is highly unlikely. And stop looking at me that way. Like I said, the child was of demon blood. It couldn't be mine. "

"Perhaps then that means you must seek the child out and destroy it. That is, after all, what you do."

"Slay the demons." Taki murmured softly more to herself than to the other woman, then shook her head.


	4. Page 3

"I am sorry I could not be of more assistance to you, Taki. But my own visions were often times...vague. But as the answers came to me, they will come to you." Sophitia started to reach out for her hand, but stopped and instead got to her feet gathering the dishes as she did so.

" Rothion will be home soon, so I must begin the evening meal."

"I will join you later."

Sophitia eyed her for a long time then sighed and finally turned away. No use in worrying. Taki could more than handle herself. Ikiris lifted his fuzzy little head and watched Sophitia go, then turned and fixed big green cat eyes on Taki. She nudged the kitten, silently telling him he too could go, but instead head lay his head back down and burrowed into her lap with a purr and went to sleep. Smiling softly, Taki found herself stroking the kitten's soft fur and starring out at the winding stream.

_As the answers came to me, they will come to you._

But what if the answers came to late? What would be the consequences she'd have to face then? She considered the child, remembered the crimson glow in those big round eyes filled with shadows of unspeakable evil. A child of demon blood.

Her? A mother? Damn Sophitia for even making her think of it. She could not afford to have a child and it would do no good for her to harbor such imaginings. Children were for people with nice, safe, normal lives. But she remained reassured in her conviction that the child she saw, no matter what, was not her own.

So why did it _feel_ like it was?

Taki lay back in the grass and stared up at the curls of pink that stained the sky as the sun made its slow decent. Her own sanity was at risk. Never mind the dark subtle urges she sometimes felt in the most unexpected times. If she didn't figure this out soon she would go stock raving mad. She closed her eyes and then they came...


	5. Page 4

_She stood in the middle of chaotic scene.  
  
Pages of books, pieces of cloth, broken pieces of wood lay scattered across the cold stone floor. She stepped carefully over the pieces of debris, navigating the mess and keeping a watchful eye on the stillness around her. Something was here, but what?  
  
She heard a sound and turned sharply, finding nothing there behind her except for a thick volume of the bible lying face down on the floor. Before her very eyes, a greenish haze began to surround it and the thick leather bound tome overturned it's self and began to rise as if being lifted by an invisible pair of hands. The pages began to turn, blown by some wind that she could not feel. She looked beyond it, and saw a large wooden cross, torn from the wall and left askew, claw mark marring its polished surface.  
  
A cold feeling of apprehension marched up her spine. Immediately she reached for her weapon—  
  
Gone.  
  
The bible began floating towards her, the turning of the pages stopping on a particular section. She looked down, but the words were jumbled and unreadable. She struggled to make sense of it, but as though sensing her confusion and growing impatient, the book snapped closed and dropped uselessly to the floor. It felt as if she were wading through thick molasses as she took a tentative step forward, then knelt down to retrieve the dusty book from the floor. She reached out for it, her hands barely brushing the worn leather binding when a pair of masculine hands seized hers, palms rough with calluses rasped over the smoothness of her skin as long fingers closed about her wrists and gently pulled her up to her feet.  
  
For a moment she thought the walls of the dank and dreary gloom had fell away and left the crisp cloudless blue of spring skies in it's place, yet an instant later lashes of gold narrowed into a blink and only then did she realize her mistake, for the blue she stared into was not the sky but the intense gaze of a man with long flaxen hair that matched the gold of his lashes and thick brows, full lips, a strong looking jaw and straight nose, all coalescing to make him sinfully beautiful. Dimly, She remained away of his hold, gentle yet there was no mistaking the strength that resided within those hands. Armor gleamed as if there was sufficient light, held up by a large muscular body hardened by countless battles and endless travels. Those eyes suddenly became turbulent with pain and tragedy, even loneliness, things easily recognized for she herself had often felt as much. Strangely, she wanted desperately to sooth him, feeling, hoping, that in someway she could ease the hurt inside herself as well. She had no conscience thought of moving, only that one minute she stood an arms length, the next she was pressed intimately against this stranger, lips searching and finding the gentle press of his own, her hands caressing bare flesh...  
  
Bare?_

_She pulled away as she noted the absence of cool hard armor, which had been replaced by hard warm tanned flesh. She was given no time to protest for warm lips, soft and supple brushed feather light kisses along her cheeks, along her jaw, and finally along her neck, large hands lifted to cup the soft weight of her breasts. She moaned and his lips descended upon hers just in time to catch the husky sound. Lazily he traced his tongue along her lips, his thumbs following the same torturous pace as they circled around her nipples, denying them his touch until they grew turgid and stiff. Cool air touched her skin and sluggishly her mind assessed that she too stood naked before this stranger whom her body ached to know. _

_Whimpering, she thrust her plump flesh into those hands wantonly, parted her lips to invite that moist tongue inside the warm moist cavern of her mouth. Without further prompting he engaged her tongue in a dance so erotic, so purely carnal it sent heat rushing through her body to pool like molten lava between her legs. His arms dropped from her breasts and slid around her, hauling her against him, his kiss becoming even more heated drawing her deeper and deeper into this dark chasm of pleasure. Readily she responded with a passion she never knew she had, the slender column of her thigh slid up the warm muscled thickness of his hair roughed one until her heat was pressed intimately against his bulging groin. Knowingly he rocked against her slowly wringing shudders from her dangerously overheated body. _

_A thousand whispers invaded the room and hummed with mounting agitation…._

**_A babe swaddled in blue cloth, stained in blood and thicker fluids, hair raven wing black--- _**

_His hands began to roam along her body, brushing the sides of her breasts, gliding down her sides, one hand lightly trailing along her raised thigh while the other slipped between her legs to probe her wetness with strong talented fingers._

**_Eyes a startling shade of blue that seemed to glow with a crimson tint and stared back at her with a dark knowledge no child should possess, subtle waves of evil humming from that tiny helpless body---_**

_"Please," she murmured lethargically as pleasure soared to new heights, just from the working of his fingers stroking her delicate folds and parting her nether lips to tease the small bud of sensitive flesh into wakefulness._

_"Soon…" Came the reply uttered in a soft deep voice that soothed her, seduced her, made her want more._

**_She held him in her arms, in spite of what it was, what it had been spawned from, a mating as unholy as the very creature which had planted its seed within her, and was over come with the fierce maternal instinct to nurture and protect. Fate had placed him in her arms and only death could keep them apart.—And then he came. She looked up and watched as the large shadowy figure approached. His face…why couldn't she see his face? In truth she did not need to for she knew. She looked down at the baby once more, staring up at her with oddly blank eyes. A shadow descended over her and she looked up, clutching the child to her breast fiercely._**

**_" No." She whispered with a tremble in her voice. " No!" she shouted the word this time as if it would drive the form back into the shadows whence it came. It paid her no heed. Instead a claw like hand pried the child from her arms, at the same time she felt her strength leaving her so that she was unable to fight back. Helpless, she could only watch as her child was cradled in the crook of a more human appendage, a blonde head bent to murmur something softly to the baby, then slowly lifted as low taunting laughter rumbled from that massive chest. Higher and higher the head rose until glowing crimson eyes were fixed upon her. Slowly he turned and began to back away, her child's cries blending with cruel laughter into a macabre symphony that swell to a heart shattering crescendo._**


End file.
